The present invention is particularly concerned with the design of an independent front suspension for either a four wheel drive or a front wheel drive vehicle. Suspensions of this type are usually complicated and expensive to manufacture.
A suspension in accordance with the present invention has fewer components than previously known independent front suspension systems for driving wheels. The suspension is characterized by its simplicity of construction and its economy of manufacture.